


Intensity

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sex was easy. Love? That was something altogether different and Dorian still often found himself overwhelmed by it.





	Intensity

The Inquisitor wasn’t usually on top. He preferred it that way and honestly Dorian was perfectly happy with the arrangement. Still, they experimented on occasion, this all being so new to the Inquisitor, so it was inevitable that they might switch things up eventually and give this a try (after Dorian had reassured him that he wouldn’t disappoint or make a fool of himself which, honestly was incredibly endearing and sweet).

The first few times ended up being rather fumbling and silly, but in a companionable way. These things often were, it was just the nature of experimenting; nothing ever went completely as planned. It was either have fun and enjoy the journey or let it grow awkward, and they’d been together much too long to ever let that happen. Their friendship was much too easy and comfortable for that.

Now, however, Dorian was struck by how confident Trevelyan was, his thrusts slow and deep, his gaze intense and full of such affection, and it was thoroughly unfair how overwhelmed Dorian found himself. He was supposed to be the confident one, leaving the Inquisitor the one overwhelmed and gasping. But whenever Trevelyan looked at him that way, Dorian found himself lost in those eyes, overwhelmed by the intensity of emotion there.

Sex was easy. It was fun and enjoyable. Love? That was something altogether different. At least it was for Dorian. There were too many old wounds, still much too tender. This was so much more than he thought he could ever have, so much more than he even knew possible; it was wonderful and perfect, but it also left him vulnerable and raw with just how much he felt. He’d spent so much of his life learning to bury any such feelings, but Trevelyan had taken things slow, holding his hand every step of the way, patient and kind as ever, and Dorian loved him so intensely for it.

This, what they had, was worth any fear. He could feel Trevelyan’s arms around him now, grounding him, looking down at him with so much affection in his eyes that Dorian felt like he was drowning in them, drowning in how treasured he was. It was so easy for Trevelyan to convey so much emotion through just a look, through the tender way he touched him, sought his pleasure. It was harder for Dorian and he was afraid Trevelyan would never truly know how greatly he cared for him as well.

Dorian reached out, placing a shaky hand on Trevelyan’s chest, wrapping his other arm around his shoulders. All Dorian could do was simply pull him close and do his best to match his pace, meeting his thrusts, hoping to convey even a fraction of what he felt, and what he saw in Trevelyan’s eyes. They came undone somewhere between seeking kisses, whispered endearments, finally pressing their foreheads together as if seeking a way join even more closely. As they drifted into sleep in each other’s arms, Dorian found Trevelyan's hand, lacing their fingers together, holding tightly, happier than he thought possible and knowing Trevelyan was as well.


End file.
